Measurement of exposure to media content, including program content and advertising, is an extremely important issue for the media industry. Entire businesses such as Nielsen Media Research which produces Nielsen® Ratings are devoted to performing such measurements. The audience size for media content is a primary factor in determining advertising rates. In today's media landscape, individuals can access, and are exposed to, a wide range of programming and advertising messages anytime, anywhere, and from a great variety of sources on an increasing number of different media platforms. This has complicated the measurement of media exposure.
Accordingly, there is a significant need to develop new tools to more accurately measure media exposure, and particularly, media impressions. The present invention fulfills such a need.